Super Vikings
by BrainMan14
Summary: The teens get super powers on a mysterious island and a danger looms around berk with out them knowing. Disclaimer: I own no characters HxA
1. Chapter 1

"EEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRCHHHHHHH" was heard across all of Berk

" Okay gang today we are going to explore an island that I found." said Hiccup " Huh that sounds boring." moaned Snotlout

" because Hiccup said so you dolt." said Astrid

" Oh please you're just saying that because he's you're boyfriend." Snotlout retorted in a sing-song voice

" Uh how is that a insult if they are actually together." said Tuffnut

" Wait what?!" yelled Snotlout in utter shock

" Duh man where have you been?" asked Tuffnut

" Guys were are here." said Hiccup

" Hey Hiccup what is that red cloud." asked Fishlegs

" I DON'T KNOW LETS GO CHECK IT OUT!" Hiccup yelled to the other riders

The lightning struck and the teens fell down to the Island below

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

" Uh guys what happened." Hiccup moaned as he woke up

" Hiccup why are you guys so short and tiny."

All the others looked up to see Astrid floating in the sky

"AHHHHH" the teens screamed when the teens screamed Hiccup got spooked and shape shifted into a speed stinger

" We got to get off this Island" Snotlout said as be ran at super speed to hookfang. " What just happened?" asked Fishlegs

" Snot has super speed and hiccup can turn into dragons" answered Tuffnut

" Did you just say something intelligent?" asked Ruffnut

Without warning Hiccup shot a fire ball at them and Fishlegs they caught on fire but it didn't burn them and fishlegs made a force field

" GUYS WE GOTTA TEEL BERK!" screamed Fishlegs " Yes we do Fishlegs so lets do it at the meeting tomorrow." said Hiccup

They all headed off not knowing the danger lurking around the corner


	2. Berk

" Dad can me and the others make an announcement at the town meeting." asked Hiccup

" Sure thing son." Stoick replied " Just what is this announcement about?" asked Stoick

" I really think you should find out with the rest of the town." Hiccup replied

"Okay son." said Stoick

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

( At the Academy)

" Guys I asked my dad of we could make the announcement and he said yes." said Hiccup "So did anyone else find out something about their powers." Hiccup asked

" I did babe." Astrid said " I have super strength." she finished as she demonstrated by picking up Meatlug like a baby

" I can walk up walls." said Snotlout as he super speeded up a wall

"I can read minds." said fishlegs "Oh really then read Hiccup's mind." Snotlout challenged stupidly

"Hiccup is thinking of how good Astrid look's in that skirt." Fishlegs said as Astrid punched Hiccup to the wall

" Hey man what is wrong with you now I won't get anything tonight! yelled Hiccup

"You're right you won't." Astrid said to make his point

" So what do you two have." Snotlout asked the twins

"We can turn fire, grass, rock, wat-"

"So basically any element?" Fislegs finished

"Yes and we can fly" the said in unison

" STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING NOW!" Tuff demanded

" What about you Hiccup." asked Ruffnut

" I can turn specific body parts into dragon and I can understand dragon's." he said as he grew monstrous Nightmare wings

" It's almost time for the meeting." Fish said "Let's go guys" said Snot

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

" Okay the teens have an announcement to make." bellowed Stoick

" This if going to take a lot of explanation so why don't we just show you."

Hiccup transformed into a Deadly Nadder and several gasps of shock were heard

Snotlout started to super speed around the room only to be stopped by fishlegs who put up a force field

While Astrid flew up to the ceiling and the twins caught firer and water

" What happened?" asked Gobber

" Well, we were flying over an Island and a red cloud shot lightning at us and this happened." said Astrid

" Yeah Uncle that's what happened." said Snotlout

" Well, may I know int roduce you to the high Protecters of Berk." yelled Stoick

The Hall erupted with cheers


	3. Victories and Suits

"Berserkers! The Berserkers are here!" yelled a man

"What why now?" asked Hiccup

"C'mon babe let's show them what we've got" Astrid said as she flew up to the sky

"Do we need the dragons?" asked Fishlegs

"No let them sit out." said Hiccup

"The twins and Astrid attack from the sky me, Fishlegs, and Snotlout ground attack." Hiccup commanded

"Time to get fired up." said Tuff to Ruff

Hiccup went Scauldron, Snotlout's feet ran like a motor on the water, and Fishlegs used his foce field to create a bridge to walk on

"Hoodie Dagur." said Hiccup as he got on deck and transformed into human again

"Wait... what... how... who... where?!" said Dagur

"Don't ask enchanted island, super powers." said Tuffnut as he and his sibling burned some ships

"Yeah and now we can take you down like every time except faster." boasted Snotlout

"Yeah so leave or we'll make you." said Astrid

"Berserkers do what she says and run away!" Dagur screamed at his men and they did

"Well that was easy. Yay team." Fishlegs said

"And we saw the whole thing." said Stoick "To the Great Hall to celebrate our win!" Stoick yelled over the cheers of the village

"Oh and Gothi wants to see you all." said Gobber

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **(At the Healer's Hut)**

"Gobber said you wanted to see us." said Hiccup as Gothi scribbled in the dirt and Fishlegs translated

"She says she's gonna tell us what the rest of our powers."

"Hiccup has a healing factor and can turn into any animal he has seen, Astrid has invulnerability, and I have invisibility." said Fishlegs

"Oh so that why my foot keeps coming back after I cut it off." Hiccup said

"You know you could have told us." said Astrid

"Yeah but I was coming to Gothi then Dagur attacked." said Hiccup

"What about us?" asked Ruffnut

"She says that's all you three are enough trouble already." said Fishlegs "And that she has some super suits for us." said Fishlegs. Gothi then pulled out six suits. Hiccup's was brown and black with Brown glove and his boots. Astrid's was a purple shirt with sleeves that reached the top of her abs with a purple headband, a short purple skirt that reached the top of her knees and long shoes that reached the bottom of her knees, Snotlout had a red suit with blue and white boots. Fishlegs wore a cloak that was light blue with white stripes, the twins had matching yellow suits.

"Cool." said the twins. Then Hiccup's eyes landed on Astrid

"Hiccup you're staring." Astrid said

"Oh I know and I'm enjoying it." he said and then Astrid slapped him in the face as hard as she could which made him g flying through the wall the he flew back in and said "What was that for?!"

"Staring." Astrid said

"Hiccup, Gothi says you need to look at these cards. She says that they contain a picture of every animal in every deminsion,on every world." said fishlegs

"Thanks." he replied

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **I had to give them suits. in the next chapter the dragons start to feel neglected**

 **See yah!**


	4. Neglect

They all showed up at he Great Hall with super suits on. Then cheers arose from the crowd as they made their way in.

"That was amazing how you saved us."

"You sent them running."

"Amazing." were heard s they walked in to sit down. And as set down Stoick came to the table and said "Hey Hiccup another tribe is coming the Lavalouts."

"Grandpa Maximus' tribe?" Hiccup and Snotlout asked in unison

"Yes your Grandpa's tribe." said Stoick "And they want you all to demonstrate your powers to them." he finished

"Okay sure thing dad. I just have to finish looking at these notecards" Hiccup said

"Who is your Grandpa?" asked Astrid

"Well he kind of owns another tribe after he deserted Berk and left Uncle Stoick in charge." said Snotlout

"That guy like hates us." said Hiccup

"Aww don't beat yourself up about your great the way you Hiccup." said Astrid

"Hey what about me!?' yelled Snotlout

"Your horrible the way you are." said Tuffnut which made the others laugh

"Thank you Astrid. You always nowmm-" was heard as Astrid kissed him which lasted for a minute

"You guys do know you have to come up for air." said Tuffnut

"You don't have to watch." said Astrid

"Yeah but it's boring in here and there's nothing." said Snotlout

"Stop or I will maul you." said Hiccup threateningly

"Yeah and how are you gonna do that if you can't catch me." Snotlout challenged

"You forget I can turn into speed stinger to." said Hiccup

"Oh no." Snotlout said as he ran as fast as he could. He was faster that a speed stinger but he wasn't smarter than one Hiccup led him into a canyon and trapped him and then stung him.

"Hey." he said as he froze

"I'll take you back. This is what happens when you watch me and Astrid make-out or interrupt us meaning to do it." said Hiccup as he turned into a Deadly Nadder grabbed Snotlout in his claws and flew back to the great hall

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"So you actually caught the fastest person alive?" questioned Fishlegs

"Yes, yes I did." said Hiccup

"Let's go get some sleep guys." said Astrid

"Yeah we've got a long day tomorrow." said Hiccup

"What about him?" asked Fishlegs as he pointed to Snotlout

"Leave him." said the twins. And they all headed home

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **((Hiccup's house)**

"Hey bud I got to look at all these cards so I can transform into these animals." Hiccup said to Toothless. Then Toothless jumped up to hiccup's window as a plead to go flying "Sorry bud no flying until I finish these cards." Hiccup said as he pointed to ten-million cards. Toothless grumbled in disagreement and curled up in a ball and went to sleep

 **(Astrid's house)**

"Hey girl." said Astrid to Stormfly "Can't go flying I have to go into the woods to see what I can lift with this strength." she said "Bye girl." Astrid said as Stormfly gave her a puppy-dog look "No. don't give me that look. Stay here!" she demanded and stormfly backed into her barn and went to sleep

 **(Fishleg's house)**

"No toe licking girl." Fishlegs said to Meatlug "I have to concentrate and focus." Fishlegs made a connection with his mom and she was thinking _"I'm going to make Fishlegs wear his little lamb costume tomorrow."_ "I have to be invisible all day tomorrow." said Fishlegs as Meatlug tried to lick his feet. "NO girl I need to concentrate!" screamed fishlegs as meatlug went in the corner and whimpered

 **(The twins house)  
** "Yeah barf give me some gas!" said Tuffnut

"BLOW up party!" Ruffnut screamed as a blanket caught on fire

"Put it out." Rff said ass he took water and dowsed the flames

"Let's just go to bed." said Tuff and Ruff was already in bed

 **(The great hall)**

Snotluto just stood there froze then Hookfang came by and just left his rider there

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **OH HAPPY DAY HOPE YOU GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWSSEE'S YAH**


	5. Thor and Odin

"Hey Astrid I memorized all of the animal note cards." said Hiccup

"Okay then let's see what your made of." said Astrid

"Okay this is called a ram." e said as he turned into a ram

 _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_ was heard as a gray cloud formed and a glowing form came out

"Odin?" Fishlegs said in astonishment

"Yes, it is I have come with a message. A great evil is coming and I can't stop it alone. I need you six."The shape shifter." he pointed to Hiccup "The mind." Fishlegs "The muscle." Astrid "The speed." Snotlout "The elements." the twins "You 6 must become the Super Vikings. My son Thor will be training you."

"Thor?" questioned Tuffnut

"Hello younglings." said Thor as he laid down his hammer

"Whomever can lift it get's to keep it." said Thor

"Since were not going to be able to lift it can we just leave?" said Fishlegs

"Oh right you can read minds." Thor said sheepishly

"And no you can't leave we are taking you to the Isle of Heros. You have two weeks to get ready." Odin finished

'But, we can't just-" Hiccup started but then Odin glared at him "Never mind."

"Good bye kids." said Thor as he and his father entered the bifrost

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

As they headed to the docks Astrid took Hiccup's hand and said "I know you think he does but your grandpa doesn't hate." and then kissed him

" _AHHHHHEEMM_ Come on you two we don't have all day." said Gobber as they blushed red

"LAND HOOO!" a man bellowed

"Hello father." said Spitelout and Stoick in unison to their father Maximus

"How are my favorite sons doing?" said their mother Helga as she came off board and pinched there cheeks

"Mom you're embarrassing us." whined Spitelout

"Oh don't be such a baby and speaking of babies where are my grandkids?" Helga asked

"Right here grandma." said Snotlout

"Oh there's my little Snotty and Hiccup." said Helga as she pinched their cheeks

"Grandma you're embarrassing us." whined Snotlout

"Like father like son can't take a little pinch." said Maximus

"Oh don't be such a grouch." Helga said

"How about we take a tour of the village." suggested Stoick

"That would be lovely." said Helga

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"C'mon guys let's get ready." commanded Astrid

"Who made you in charge?" asked Tuffnut

"No one at all but you don't want to mess with a girl with super strength." said Ruffnut

As Maximus, Helga, and the rest of their tribe entered the plaza Astrid flew to the top and was introduced by stoick "This is Astrid she has super strength and invulnderability, this is Fishlegs and he can read minds and make protective shields around himself and others. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut can turn into any element. Your own grandkids Hiccup and Snotlout have shapeshifting and super speed."

"Just to be clear he has super-speed and I can shape-shift." said Hiccup. Then he turned around and saw a bunch of boys gawking at Astrid. He then turned into a Monstrous Nightmare and jumped protectively in front of her and those boys and growled "Mine." then all the boys turned around scared.

"Thanks." Astrid whispered in his ear then left him with a dopy grin on his face

"Well someone got protective." said Helga

"Just everyone to the Great Hall." commanded Stoick

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Hiccup was strolling through the hall with a bucket of chicken. As he walked Astrid notice a teenage girl staring at Hiccup's butt. Her Hiccup's butt! The shoulder pads are off

"Hi, I'm Astrid." she said in a friendly tone

"Hi I'm Amber." said the girl

"Well let's get one thing strait HE IS MINE!" she yelled

"Oh yeah then prove it." Amber challenged

"Fine I will. Babe come hear right now!" Astrid yelled

"Great what did I do this time." said hiccup as he started to get up

"Hahaha suck's for you man." jeered Snotlout. Then Hiccup whipped him in the head with his tail "Ouch."

"Yes, Astrid?" asked Hiccup

"Come here you." she said as she dipped him and kissed him full on the lips

"That good enough proof for you asshole." said Astrid. Amber then huffed and stormed out of the Great Hall

"What was that all about?" Hiccup asked

"She was staring at you and I'm the only one who is allowed to stare at you." she said

"So you can stare at me but I can't stare at you." Hiccup fired back

"Exactly." she said without a care in the world as Hiccup stood their slock-jawed

"Hey Astrid who was that tall drink of water?" asked Snotlout

"Well that b!$%#'s name is Amber." she said coldly

"Why are you so angry?" asked Ruffnut

"She was staring at my man's ass." she said

"So you were jealous?" asked Fishlegs

"Hell yeah I was." she said

"Hey boys it's time for your 2:00 pinch." said Helga. Then Hiccup turned into a terrible terror and landed on Snotlout's arm as he sprinted away

"Did Snotlout and Hiccup just work as a team?" asked Tuffnut

"I think they did." said Fishlegs

"C'mon let's track them down." said Astrid as she started to whistle for Stormfly

"Hey guys did she leave yet?" asked Snotlout from a bush

"I gotcha!" screamed Helga as she gave them both a mega pinch

"Ouch!" they screamed in unison

"Mom leave the poor boys alone." said Spitelout

"Okay fine, but as a punishment you have to let me do your hair." she said as she pulled the boys by the hair to the chiefs house they let out a scream

"Well that's the end of that." said Tuffnut. Then Astrid flew over to Helga and said "Can you take Hiccup's hair up and make it spikey?"

"Sure thing girly." Helga answered

"I hate you." said hiccup to Astrid

"You could never hate me." she said with a playfull grin

"Oh yeah forgot about that." he fired back

"Hiccup no arguing with your girlfriend!" yelled Helga

"Yes, grandma!" he said in fear

"It'll look really cute." Astrid said

"Fine only for you." he said as she kissed him then said "I win."

"Oh I know." he said

"Hiccup!" Helga yelled

"COMING!" he yelled back as he ran to the **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Adios People**

 **See yah**


End file.
